U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,623 issued Nov. 8, 1983 to H. A. Pieniak discloses a method and apparatus for laminating an elastic strip in the leg opening portions of a disposable diaper. In the method taught by Pieniak, a stretched elastic is intermittently adhered to a web substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,771 issued July 6, 1982 to H. A. Pieniak, et al. discloses a disposable diaper which has an elastic waistband portion. The elastic waistband may include a heat-shrinkable film ribbon which becomes elastic and contracts when the ribbon is heated to a predetermined temperature. The film ribbon is secured to the diaper while the ribbon is in an inelastic state. A hot air blast can be employed to shrink the ribbon and impart elasticity thereto.
The following documents disclose articles to which a heat activated elastomeric material has been attached: U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,565 issued Oct. 14, 1975 to W. T. Koch, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,917 issued Feb. 8, 1972 to V. E. Althouse; U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,407 issued Apr. 12, 1966 to A. R. Mason; and U.S. Patent No. 3,678,516 issued July 25, 1972 to L. N. Backer.
The following documents disclose devices for heat shrinking a wrapping material around a packaged article, such as bread or a tissue paper roll: U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,358 issued Mar. 4, 1969 to S. D. Denker; U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,789 issued Mar. 21, 1967 to S. D. Denker; U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,811 issued Apr. 4, 1967 to F. G. Schanklin; U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,013 issued Oct. 17, 1967 to T. E. Piazze; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,475 issued Sept. 24, 1968 to J. H. Johansen, et al.
The following documents disclose devices for heat shrinking a cover member onto a container: U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,940 issued Aug. 3, 1965 to S. A. Spangler; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,735 issued Dec. 31, 1963 to J. W. Harrison.
Conventional devices, such as those taught by the above referenced documents, have not been completely satisfactory for heating selected, limited portions of an article, such as the marginal waistband portions of a garment, for example a disposable diaper. The conventional devices can distribute an excessive amount of heat to the main body of the diaper, which is generally not targeted for heating. In addition, the conventional heating devices can excessively heat the mechanical components of the apparatus and cause excessive maintenance requirements.